


Theories - One Shot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blackboard smutt, F/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffaldi One Shot featuring a Blackboard and the line 'I'm not made of theories clara'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories - One Shot

12/Clara – Theories

“How can you be so sure?” she asked leaning on the console. The Doctor had been trying to explain to Clara something about the physics of why 12 year old boys like to climb trees or something, after she had mentioned one of her students had fallen from one that afternoon and broken his arm, she wasn’t curious, oh no, she just liked to hear him talk, he liked to hear himself talk, the new Scottish accent suited him perfectly.

“It’s common knowledge Clara, to know how boys think, by that age they want to better than the others, they get into a mind state like a chimp so to speak they want to be daring, braver...”

Every word rang in her ears, every R rolled like the cheese down the hill at a rolling cheese festival and every time he said her name it went straight between her thighs. “They want to explore...” She wished he’d explore her.

“They want to be the leader”

He can take control all he wants

“They like the idea they’d be cool...”

It would be a lot cooler if he took that shirt off...

She must have said that last part out loud as he turned “What was that?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her dishevelled state, she’d pulled her tie down and unbutton her own shirt as she flushed with every Scottish lick of her name. She stood straight trying to cover her words, “Nothing, I-I erm...” she stuttered, why the hell wouldn’t her brain work, oh. Perhaps it had something to do with the stupidly sexy mid 50’s looking Scottish sounding silver fox of an alien that was currently standing in front of her frowning. “You haven’t heard a word I’ve said have you?” he said hands on hips and trying his best to look annoyed which to her only made him sexier. “No, I mean, YES I have been listening it’s, it’s just I-I” she was lost for words; she was almost breathless with the frustration. She need out. “I got to go...” she said quickly turning for the doors planning to grab her rabbit as soon as he got into the flat, but a pair of rough hands grasped her waist and tugged her back against a firm slim wiry body.

“You haven’t heard anything I’ve said have you...Clara...” he practically purred right into her ear, and she physically shuddered with pleasure in his hold. The Doctor chuckled low as she trembled. “Would you like to hear my new theory? As to why you can’t breathe, or why it’s too hot in here, or why you’re so desperate to get out of this ship and into your bedroom for that little plastic toy you use to fuck yourself with...” he smirked and she blushed, how did he know about that? “I know everything Clara...and it isn’t hard to miss the smell of how turned on you are right now, is it?” he purred again hands sliding torturously slowly round her front and dipping under the waist band of her suit trousers, “Am I going to find you dripping like Niagara falls lass?” he chuckled darkly as she gasped, his finger slipping through her curls to touch teasingly against her clit. He seemed to pause before pressing a long finger deep inside her wet heat. She bit her lip fighting back a moan, hands clenched into fists. “Speechless for once eh, bless the goddess Aphrodite your soaked” he smirked as her arousal rushed into his palm, warm and sticky. Clara squeaked as he slide in a second finger... “You want me to...” he started but she cut him off, “Fuck me, for god’s sake, take me now, against that blackboard or else I'm not coming back” she whimpered breathlessly giving into his hold, The Doctor grinned like he’d just won the gold at the Olympics and spun her quickly slamming her roughly against the backboard behind them.

She didn't care she was getting chalk on her blouse of the fact her pulled at her hair and yanked her trousers down roughly enough to leave marks, or the fact he was biting into her shoulder like a vampire claiming its prey. She just wanted him, right now, right here. She heard the jingle of her his belt as he lined himself up with her entrance, “It’s going to-“ he tried again but she cut him off again. “Just fuck me Doctor, I don’t care if its huge or you have two of them or 3 testicles just bang me already, you’re so damn frusTRATING!” she almost yelled that last part as he impaled her on his cock. Oh he was big alright and she felt like she was going to rip in half, her legs shook dangerously as she clawed at the blackboard for purchase. The sound of her nails against it seemed to excite him further. He gripped her hips harshly as he drew back out and thrust back in, angled just right to hit her sweet spot every time, she mewled and gasped loudly as the sound of skin on skin contact echoed around the console room.

“Where did ya get the idea I had 2 cocks 3 testicles lass?” he asked quizzically as he sped up his own orgasm moments away, she was going to milk him for every last drop of semen he had at this rate. “URGHNM!” was the only response she could give as she climaxed, legs giving way and throwing her head back screaming his name in unadulterated pleasure. “FUCK-Clara! He shouted as she came and pulled him over with her. He thrust hard as he came into her wet core, burying his head into her hair and panting with the exhaustion. He grasped her as he slid free and swung her limp form into his arms before dropping bodily into his armchair. “That, was, incredible” Clara sighed into his neck as she got her breath back, The Doctor just grunted in reply. “So what’s your theory as to if we can do that again, this time in my bedroom?” she asked turning to see his eyebrows raise, “I'm not made of theories Clara...” he said huskily “But you do have one” she smiled as he smirked, of course he did.


End file.
